


Whispers in the Dark

by Alternateempress, PastelHanzo



Category: Call of Cthulhu (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Eldritch, Lovecraftian, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:01:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28376643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alternateempress/pseuds/Alternateempress, https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastelHanzo/pseuds/PastelHanzo
Summary: Father Thomas's journal, from our Call of Cthulhu TTRPG game





	1. Entry One

February 3rd- 1908

This journal, belonging to one professor Marcus Thomas, will be accompanying me on my journeys through South America.

I'm told that this trip will be dangerous, that I will encounter things I will have no explanation for. Well, that's why I brought along Miskatonic University's most respected Archaeologist specialising in Ancient Peru, the lovely Abigail Thomas even if her husband does say so himself...

Anyways, our journey from Massachusetts promises to be long and dull. I will write more when we arrive, or if anything interesting develops.  
  
(The rest of the page is full of drawings of plants, birds and a tall woman with dark hair tied in a bun, large round spectacles and practical yet elegant clothing)


	2. February 11th

Cuba was...scary. It was the first time I had done anything even close to illegal, but smuggling ourselves through the country was both thrilling and exhilarating. Myself, My wife, and our two research assistants all huddled together with our equipment in the back of a truck when we reached land. The jolt of fear every time we went through a checkpoint...the sound of heavy boots, the sway of a light and the fear.. knowing that a rifle follows that light. The scent of sweat, the sigh of relief every time we made our way through undiscovered.   
  
My only real sorrow about this section of the trip was that I couldn't see more of the country but...well...we did smuggle ourselves through. It's a good job our guide was reliable. 


	3. Lima

I spent a few nights in Lima, Visited the Museo De Arquelogia y Antropologia, met with Carlos Rospigliosil the director and founder of said museum . sampled the hospitality of the city and learned of its cultures and legends. one in particular caught my attention. that of the Kharisiri, a kind of vampire like creature with a large round mouth filled with rows and rows of circular sharp teeth. they latch onto their prey and drain them of moisture and fats to sustain their own twisted existence. 

nonsense but interesting. the legend likely emerged with the arrival of the Spanish conquistadors, driven by greed and plundering local religious and spiritual sites of anything of value, the land allegedly cursed them with un-life and twisted them into terrible creatures and frankly alarming table manners. 

Abigail is thriving here, despite (or perhaps Due) of the unpleasantness in Cuba, she's really taken to the life of two dashing and wonderous adventurers that we have found ourselves in..  
the Peruvian air seems to agree with her, she's positively glowing. anyway, we head towards the dig site tomorrow, as for the remainder of the night, we intend to bask in the moonlight whilst sipping local tipples.


	4. Chapter 4

Abigail and I where attacked last night, some crazed men attacked us as we where wandering about town last night, she's in the hospital as we speak. I was left battered and bleeding in the streets when they made off with her. Apparently, she managed to fight her way out of their clutches and stumbled to find help. The poor thing, she insists that I carry on with the expedition and she will catch up with me at a later date.... I want to stay and help take care of her, but she's always been headstrong for a woman. I will take the day to deliberate on what must be done, and come to a decision in the morning.

In the meantime, I will head to the church and pray for her.


	5. Continuing the journey

Abigail has _insisted_ that I continue to the dig site without her, she states that we need an expert there in order to guide the locals and the 'help' from Miskatonic university. I have left her in the more than capable hands of the healthcare team at the hospital and informed them that their pockets and the hospital shall receive a sizable donation when Abigail is back at full health.   
(the rest of the page is a small cartoon of a stick woman throwing shoes at a stick man riding a llama and various annotated sketches of the local fauna)


End file.
